Final Fantasy : The Spirits Within -- Extended End
by Danu-chan
Summary: My friends and I were very upset where the FF movie left off, so Aki/Gray supporters, read this! PG 'cause Gray was dead. Death=PG.


Final Fantasy : The Spirits Within

Extended Ending

Shutting the door behind her, Aki Ross flopped down on her bed and sobbed. It had been only three days since Gray's spirit had been taken away by the Phantoms, but Aki couldn't stand it anymore. Of all the people who ere killed, why did one of them have to be Gray? Through all of their bickering, they had fallen in love, only to be torn apart just as Aki was cured of her Phantom infestation. _It doesn't matter now_, Aki thought, _being alive when Gray's not._ She reached under her mattress and pulled out a crumpled and worn photograph of Gray in his uniform. The picture made Aki smile, then cry even more.

A knock on the door startled Aki. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shoved the photo under her bed. "Come in," she choked.

The door opened, revealing her friend and mentor, Dr. Sid. "Hello, Aki," he greeted, stepping into the room, "How are you?"

"Fine," Aki lied, hiding her eyes.

Dr. Sid went and sat beside her on the bed. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Doctor," Aki whispered, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks again, "Why did Gray have to die?"

"Aki…" Dr. Sid put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. She hugged him and cried into his chest. "Aki," he started again, "What if Gray were still alive?"

Aki gasped and looked up into Dr. Sid's thoughtful eyes, her own eyes blazing. "Alive?" she breathed, "How?!"

"Well, he isn't alive _yet_, but I've thought long and hard about this," explained Dr. Sid, "and there is a way to bring him back to life."

Staring at him, Aki's eyes prodded him along with his explanation.

"But for life to be created and given, life must also be taken away."

It took a few moments for Aki to realize what Dr. Sid meant. "You're not going to – Oh, you can't!" she cried, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"For Gray to have a spirit, I must give him my own. My life's purpose was to prove the existence of Gaia, and I have. I even saw it with my own eyes, through your camera. My goal was fulfilled. I have no reason to live any longer, if someone else could have a whole life in my place."

Aki hugged him tighter, more protectively. "I don't want you to die too, Sid."

He smiled down at her. "But you'll have Gray to love in my place. I would have died soon anyway. I'm old, Aki. Better that Gray lives for another seventy years than I for another ten or twenty." He stroked Aki's hair and stood. Aki sat up, wiping her eyes and cheeks with her hands. "It's time," Dr. Sid decided. He leaned forward and kissed Aki's forehead, clasping her wet hands. "Goodbye, Aki." He began to walk to the door, not releasing Aki's hands until the last possible moment.

"Goodbye Sid," Aki sobbed, tears streaming down her face again, "Thank you for everything. I- I love you." She kept her hands outstretched towards Dr. Sid, even after he had disappeared through the door. What he was doing was completely for her sake, and she would never be able to repay him for this kindness. All she could do was love Gray with all of her heart, for forever and ever. He was Dr. Sid's ultimate gift to her. "Goodbye," Aki whispered again, lowering her arms. Then, she curled up on her bed and cried.

What Dr. Sid had done to transfer spirits, or how much time had passed in doing so, Aki had no idea, but a sudden knock at the door made her jump. Her head shot up from the pillow and she blinked her eyes, sore from crying. A knock sounded again at the door. To make herself more presentable, she stood up, ran her fingers through her hair, and wiped the tears off her face; there was nothing she could do about the puffy redness around her eyes. Finally, she croaked, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a tall, brown-haired man in a uniform. He smiled. "Hi Aki."

"GRAY!" Aki screamed. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock that the experiment had worked. Tears, once again, poured down her face. But this time, they were tears of joy. "You'reactuallyaliveIcan'tbelieveitSidisab- solutelyamazingI'llneverbeabletorepayhimforthisyouarereallyhererightthisisn'tanotheroneofmydreamsyesyouarehereIcan'tbelieveit!" she squealed in one breath. Giggling, she raced across the room, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her face into his chest. He smelled so… new… but so alive. Gray wrapped his arms around her back. She tilted her face up and looked deep into Gray's dark brown eyes. "I love you so much," she said, and she meant it. With that, she kissed him.


End file.
